


Скованный

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Детектив? - хмурится Коннор, и поднимает брови, пытаясь забрать руку из цепкой, крепкой хватки. Тщетно. - Вы ведь в курсе, что у меня есть ключ?- Только от наручников Хэнка, болторезка, - ухмыляется мерзко детектив, и, едва он протягивает другую ладонь, чтобы разжать крепкую хватку, на втором запястье тоже защёлкивается холодный металл.- Это не смешно, - вздыхает Коннор, качая головой.- Да? А, по-моему, забавно, - скалится Рид.





	Скованный

— Коннор! — голос детектива, звонкий, ясный, разносится по пустующему участку.

Хэнк уже ушёл, оставив Коннора заканчивать с отчётами, а у Рида ночная смена, поэтому он не отказывает себе в наслаждении, гоняя андроида к себе снова и снова, зная, что рано или поздно тот к нему подойдёт, когда устанет слушать отражающееся от стен эхо, повторяющее его имя.

— Коннор, тащи свой пластиковый зад сюда! — раскатисто рычит Рид из комнаты для допросов. — Твой старикан опять оставил здесь свой стакан из-под кофе, и я его выкидывать не буду, а у хозработника нет отсюда ключа!

Ничего не остаётся, кроме как подчиниться велению детектива, морщась. Утром Хэнк облюбовал именно это помещение для того, чтобы спрятаться от пышущего гневом капитана, готового карать налево и направо из-за грядущей проверки. И Коннор уверен, что за напарником он унёс оттуда всё, поскольку лейтенант аккуратностью не отличался, когда зарабатывался.

В комнате для допросов горит единственная лампа, и её света вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть скалящегося в углу детектива, что-то перебирающего в кармане, и гордо возвышающийся стакан, выглядящий словно вызов.

«Я бы его так не оставил», — думает Коннор, нахмурившись, но считанные отпечатки подтверждают — Хэнк держал его в руках.

— Вам было не лень достать его из мусорного ведра, чтобы поставить сюда. Вы не брезгливы, детектив? — с издевательской вежливостью спрашивает андроид, глядя на самодовольного человека.

— А тебе будет не лень его убрать, — усмехается Рид.

Это спорное предположение, но человек выглядит так, словно только и ждёт упрямства от Коннора, а ему просто не хочется доставлять такого удовольствия детективу, поэтому он протягивает руку к оставленному стакану, когда на запястье защёлкивается холодный металл наручника.

— Детектив? — хмурится Коннор и поднимает брови, пытаясь забрать руку из цепкой, крепкой хватки. Тщетно. — Вы ведь в курсе, что у меня есть ключ?

— Только от наручников Хэнка, болторезка, — ухмыляется мерзко детектив, и, едва он протягивает другую ладонь, чтобы разжать крепкую хватку, на втором запястье тоже защёлкивается холодный металл.

— Это не смешно, — вздыхает Коннор, качая головой.

— Да? А по-моему, забавно, — скалится Рид, и Коннора внезапно притягивает наручниками к столу. — Так неловко, что в отстойной консервной банке нет ни грамма металла, чтобы я смог притянуть тебя к этому славному магниту и без этого.

В пальцах человека мелькает кнопка, и Коннор с запозданием вспоминает, что с утра слышал обрывок разговора на кухне — им доставили новый стол в допросную, и для него не нужна цепь, чтобы удержать преступника в наручниках. Достаточно одного нажатия на кнопку, и тот его не отпустит.

— Вам придётся меня освободить, иначе я буду расценивать это как нападение.

— О, девиантнувшаяся кофеварка вспомнила о своих правах, — цедит Рид, подходя ближе, к примагниченному к столу Коннору. — И, выполняй она свои функции, я бы, может, и прислушался.

Мозолистые пальцы соскальзывают по шее андроида, и Коннор замирает, обернувшись удивлённо. В руках детектива оказывается его галстук, и когда человек смещается в зону вне его обзора, Коннор дёргает руками. Бесполезно.

Не то, чтобы его можно было задушить, но если передавить шланги, то он попросту перегреется, и вся система потерпит крах, обнуляясь до заводских настроек.

— Вам следует хорошо подумать о том, что вы собираетесь сделать, детектив, — старается удержать голос Коннор и не дёргать запястьями слишком судорожно.

— А тебе следует подумать о том, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой, — выдыхает человек ему на ухо, и, когда он оборачивается, то мир застилает темнота, а на коже ощущается прикосновение мягкой, атласной ткани.

Узел на затылке оказывается неожиданно жёстким — полоска света снизу пропадает, и Коннор замирает.

— Детектив, — сохранять спокойствие, когда Гэвин Рид замолкает, оказывается внезапно тяжело. — Отпустите меня, и я никому ничего не скажу.

Тишина. Даже дыхания не слышно.

«У него поехала крыша, » — мелькает в голове у Коннора.

— Детектив Рид? — зовёт Коннор, понимая, что человек просто-напросто сошёл с ума и ему никто не ответит.

Он задирал Коннора так долго, что андроид попросту привык к тому, что слова — это только слова и не более. Да, говорить детектив мог что угодно, как угодно и сколько угодно, но ни единого раза, даже будучи крайне озлобленным, он и пальцем не тронул объект своего раздражения.

— Детектив? — снова спрашивает он, отчаянно вслушиваясь в звуки, его окружающие.

Повязка из галстука на глазах мешает осмотреться, найти безумца, уговорить его дать уйти, отпустить. Наручники на запястьях бряцают, и от этого звука самому Коннору уже нехорошо. Он отражается от пустых стен камеры для допросов.

— Прошу, отпустите, детектив. Пожалуйста, — голос предательски дрожит, хотя во встроенном комплекте таких модуляций нет. В голове всплывает воспоминание о том, как Хэнк играет в «забарывание» с Сумо и он выдаёт. — Я буду хорошим мальчиком.

Неясное бряцанье даже близко не похоже на спасительный поиск кнопки от магнитного стола. Оно больше похоже на кое-что другое. На то, от чего ужас приливает прямо в голову, скручиваясь тугим комком в животе.

Коннор уверен — это звук расстёгиваемой пряжки ремня.

— Конечно будешь, — приторно-нежно звучит голос у самого уха, обжигая его жаром дыхания. — Я научу тебя.

— Детектив! — вздрагивает всем телом андроид, находя сбой в системе ясно указывающий на то, как сильно ему страшно.

В углу отсутствующего изображения мелькает оповещение о слишком частой работе насоса, но Коннор не успевает начать угрожать тем, что он отключится, а счёт выставят Риду. Он уже открывает для этого рот, когда вместо всех заготовленных слов у него вырывается «ай!» от обожжённой коже на ягодице.

— Не надо делать вид, что ты чувствуешь боль, жестянка, — фыркает невидимый человек, и на другую ягодицу тоже прилетает обжигающий удар.

— Чувствую, — выдыхает Коннор, прежде чем ещё несколько ударов ложатся в опасной близости от предыдущих. Он дёргается так, что наручники слегка изводит. Ткань сглаживает порку, но защищает она его недолго — ещё три удара, опаляющих так, как он и не мог ожидать, когда пришло обновление на чувствительность псевдокожи, и пояс брюк ослабевает. Ловкие пальцы расправляются с пуговицами, когда Коннор пытается высвободить конечность, хотя бы одну, чтобы прекратить это безумие, но не может.

Прохладный воздух помещения ощущается в местах ударов особенно сладкой, и то, что прежде распознавалось как ужас, превращается в тянущее чувство иного толка, когда по разогретой коже аккуратно скользят пальцы.

— У тебя задница посинела, — усмехается Рид, слегка сжимая одну из ягодиц в пальцах.

Коннор вскрикивает, сжимается. Стыд ударяет под рёбра от того, как это приятно ощущается, особенно когда ловкие пальцы детектива находят его взбудораженный член.

— Вас посадят за пытки, — глухо говорит Коннор и толкается в приласкавшую его ладонь.

— Надо запомнить, что стояк — это признак того, как больно пытаемому, — продолжает забавляться человек.

Ему мало обездвижить, мало выпороть — пальцы проскальзывают между половинок и Рид удивлённо выдыхает:

— Ого! Не думал, что тебе поставили функцию для того, чтобы работать проституткой под прикрытием.

— Не ваше дело! — вскрикивает Коннор, чувствуя особенную беззащитность, когда он стоит так, наваленный на стол, прижатый телом детектива к холодному металлу, ощущая его член, вжимающийся в выпоротое, чувствительное бедро.

— Уже моё, — издевательски мурлычет Рид и пробует отверстие фалангой.

Коннор это не контролирует, но посылаемые сигналы вызывают жаркую дрожь во всём теле, а он сам вжимается в горячее, человеческое тело так быстро, что едва это осознаёт.

— Ты такой похотливый, Коннор, — продолжает шептать на ухо детектив, — я понял это сразу, когда ты поднял на меня свои блядские глаза. Ты ненасытный, маленький сукин сын. Инкуб в овечьей шкуре.

Коннор стонет вместо ответа. Жмурится понапрасну — он и без того бы ничего не увидел, но это позволяет думать, что по собственной воле, а не по прихоти детектива-извращенца.

К первому пальцу добавляется второй, медленно и сладко растягивая его изнутри. Стул для подозреваемых оглашает комнату скрипом — видимо, его пододвигают, зацепив прямо ногой, потому что Рид не отстраняется от него ни на миг.

Внутри жарко и сладко, и должно быть страшно мерзко, но Коннор тонет в удовольствии, когда пальцы касаются его внутри. Особенное сопряжение нервов внутри вообще заставляет его обезуметь, толкнуться прямо на пальцы, выдохнув непоправимое «ещё!»

— Да, сейчас, — в голосе Рида слышна улыбка, и он отстраняется, вместе с тем тянет Коннора куда-то вниз, в неизвестность, вынуждая опуститься прямо себе на колени. И не на колени — тоже.

Головка проскальзывает в распалённые мышцы легко, а система выдаёт в синюю кровь особенный состав, от которого она, и без того разогнанная, течёт медленнее, а насос наоборот набирает обороты, чтобы не допустить перегрева.

Обилие чувств вырывает у него новый вздох, но пристёгнутые руки мешают уже на третьем толчке.

— Гэв, — скулит Коннор, вжимаясь в человека, подталкивающего бёдра снизу и скользящему кулаком по члену.

Магнитное поле, вынуждавшее держать руки у стола, внезапно пропадает, и это помогает Коннору закинуть руки за голову, притягивая скользящего губами по его шее и плечам Гэвина ближе.

— Сейчас, Коннор, — тот отвечает задыхаясь, и находит его губы своими, целуя горячо, страстно.

Жара становится слишком много, и, перешагнув за край допустимого удовольствия на несколько секунд, Коннор откидывается спиной прямо на Гэвина. Не падают со стула они просто чудом, потому что в это время человек выплёскивается внутри, сжимая его в крепких объятиях и шепча его имя на повторе.

Обожжёные ягодицы всё ещё ноют, но не мешают Коннору ёрзать на члене, сжимая его в себе до страдальческих стонов детектива.

— Чёрт, Коннор! Хватит! — вскрикивает тот, утыкаясь носом в его шею.

— Не говори, что тебе не понравилось, — улыбается андроид, стягивая с глаз сильно ослабшую повязку и размышляя о том, как же всё-таки хорошо, что Гэвин настолько отбитый, чтобы ввязаться в любую задумку любовника.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что понравилось, — бурчит, пытаясь казаться недовольным человек, — но в другой раз мы исполним мою фантазию.

— Конечно, детектив, — мягко улыбается Коннор, стряхивая с запястьев покорёженные наручники, не используя ключ. — Я уже и ошейник прикупил...

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
